


TLC

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Motherly love, Platonic Affection, storge love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psii and Mituna don't know how to get rid of this 'cold' that Sollux caught from the humans. So they call a good human friend of theirs and she agrees to come and help little Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> (no romance just motherly love)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*oOo*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
You'd been minding your own business finishing your Advanced Lit homework when Mituna sent you a text. He'd asked you how humans got rid of sickness. You'd asked him to elaborate because there were literally hundreds upon hundreds of different illnesses on Earth. So he'd rephrased and asked how humans got rid of the 'Common Cold'. You started to worry because you'd learned from Aranea that trolls didn't have 'colds' on Alternia or Beforus. So you fired a text back asking if he was sick. He replied that no it wasn't him that was sick. It was Sollux. You frowned at your phone's screen and bit your lip before replying that you'd come over with some stuff to help the little guy feel better. Mituna thanked you for your help because to be honest neither he nor Psii knew what to do.  
  
You closed your phone before getting up and grabbing some things you'd need before you left. Like your purse, wallet, and keys. You'd need to stop by the store on your way there so you can pick up some stuff for Sollux to eat. He'd need chicken noodle soup and you knew that the only food the Captors had at their house were snack foods and frozen dinners and frozen pizza. Their kitchen was almost as barren as the Striders kitchen. Which didn't make any sense considering they all managed to stay so fit and healthy looking. But you shrugged that train of thought off and stepped outside, locked the house up, and then got in your car.   
  
It was a short trip to the local superstore and before long you were filling your cart with a few cans of chicken broth, a can of vegetable broth, packaged chicken breasts, some carrots, celery, an onion, and a bag of egg noodles. After you picked out the food you went and got some tissues because you knew he'd need them, as well as some cold medicine. And as an after thought you also picked up some lemon juice and honey so Sollux could have something warm to drink. Once you checked out you loaded your bags into the car and then sped off towards the Captor apartment. And luckily for you the apartment complex's landlord kept the elevator working. You'd have to thank Bro for keeping it in order. You wouldn't have made it to Psii's apartment if you'd have had to walk up all those flights of stairs.   
  
You stepped off the elevator onto the 22nd floor and hurried to their door before knocking loudly. The straps of the plastic grocery bags were digging painfully into your arms. Thankfully Psii answered and saw you struggling so used his powers to lift the bags out of your arms before moving back to let you in. Both of you walked into the living room and there was Sollux sitting half curled on the couch with a visibly worried Mituna sitting opposite him. Sollux had obviously seen better days. His hair was rumpled and the parts of his clothes that weren't hidden under his blanket were wrinkled. You sighed and asked Psii to sit the bags in the kitchen while you talked to Sollux. With a nod he left you and the two younger Captors alone in the living room.  
  
"Hey Sollux~" You crouched down next to the tiniest Gemini and he lazily looked over at you before opening his mouth to return your greeting. At first his voice was raspy and dry making him frown and clear his throat before trying again. "Hey (____). What'2 up?" You gave him a soft smile and replied, "Well I'm here to take care of you since all you trolls are new to this whole 'cold' business. Can you tell me how you're feeling? So I know where to start." Sollux made a huffing noise and looked away, seeming to be thinking something over. You noticed his eyes were actually bloodshot, the red and blue mixing with his yellow blood color making it easy to tell where his pupils were for a change. Finally after sniffling a couple times he said, "My throat hurt2 and II keep coughiing up thiis gro22 2liimy 2tuff. And II'm really tiired all the tiime. And II keep coughiing and 2neezing, whiich hurt2 a 2hiit ton. And II'm hungry but every tiime II try and eat anythiing II throw iit back up."  
  
"Yeah, you've got a bad cold alright. And maybe even a bacterial infection. Hmm, well what have you been trying to eat?" You placed your hand on his forehead and he sighed and closed his eyes in momentary relief before answering, "Ju2t the u2ual, honey waffle2 and cheetoe2." You pursed your lips in slight exasperation while shaking your head. It was no wonder he kept throwing up if that was what he was eating. You were so glad you'd brought stuff to make chicken noodle soup. "Well Sollux, I brought some stuff to cook for you. I'm going to make you some chicken noodle soup. Humans have been using that to make us feel better when we're sick for hundreds of generations. While I cook I want you to bundle up and rest. Okay?" Sollux nodded weakly and you stood up and turned to Mituna, who'd been watching your interaction from behind his long bangs.   
  
"Mituna can you see if you guys have a thermometer? I need to take Sollux's temperature." Mituna nodded and gave a loud, '0k!' before he was off down the hall calling Psiioniic's name. You shot a fond smile in the direction he went before you kneeled back down and asked Sollux if he was cold. He shrugged and said 'A liittle biit' so you told him to hang tight a second while you went and pulled an extra blanket and some socks from the basket in their laundry room. You returned and threw the blanket over Sollux and even tucked him in so he'd stay warm. Then you made him stick his feet out so you could put the socks on his feet. He pulled his now sock covered feet back into the haven of the blankets and sighed in contentment.   
  
Just then Mituna came bounding back into the room with a small first-aid kit. He handed it to you and said, "R054 G4V3 7H15 70 U5 WH3N W3 M0V3D 1N70 7H15 4P4R7M3N7 1N C453 W3 HUR7 0UR53LV35 D01NG 50M37H1NG 57UP1D. H4H4!" You grinned at him and rolled your eyes and took the white box before rummaging inside of it. With a triumphant 'Aha!' you pulled out an electric thermometer before putting one of the little plastic covers on the piece that goes in the mouth. The plastic was like a thermometer condom of sorts that kept germs from spreading between the people who used it. You instructed Sollux to open his mouth so you could stick the pointed end under his forked tongue. He seemed reluctant but was too weak to really protest so he complied. A minute later it beeped and you let him spit it out so you could read the temperature.   
  
You cocked an eyebrow and saw his temperature was 95.3 oddly enough. You wondered if this were a troll thing, so after taking off the plastic guard Sollux had used and replaced it with a new one you called Mituna over and made him open his mouth so you could take his temperature. A minute later you were surprised to see his was 90.5. You thought it was weird as hell and knew if they'd been human they'd have needed to be rushed to the hospital at once. Though you recalled Kanaya telling you that the higher the blood caste the lower their body temperature. And you knew that red bloods had the same body temperature as humans so since Sollux and Mituna were slightly higher on the hemospectrum their body temperature must be slightly lower than yours.  
  
Deciding to just count Mituna's temp to be the average then that meant Sollux did indeed have a fever. The poor thing. With a soft 'tsk'ing sound (____) put the thermometer away and told Mituna to let Sollux rest, so he shouldn't agitate him. Mituna nodded and sat carefully on the opposite end of the couch so he wouldn't jolt his younger brother. "Okay Sollux, you sit tight and I'll go make you a cup of honey and lemon tea. It'll soothe your sore throat. And then once you have you tea I'll make you the chicken noodle soup. That sound good?" He nodded slightly and you smiled and handed him the remote to the tv so he could find something interesting to watch.  
  
That said and done you made you r way to the kitchen and saw Psii looking through the shopping bags. You gave him a smile before grabbing the bottle of lemon juice and jar of honey he'd sat on the table and setting out to whip up a cup of tea. You put water in the kettle and boiled it before getting out a thermos mug and filling it up 2/3 the way up. Then you poured in some honey and stirred until it dissolved, and after that you put in the lemon juice. Giving it one more stir you deemed it fully prepared. Once it had cooled off a bit you took it out to Sollux. You helped him sit up a bit and then handed him the cup. He tentatively sniffed it before taking a tiny sip. He licked his lips before his eyes widened and he took a larger sip, clearly liking the sweet and sour taste.   
  
"Don't sip it too fast, you'll get a belly ache. Plus it's still a tad hot." Sollux didn't reply verbally but he did slow down, so you figured it was okay for you to leave him be. Now it was time for you to cook the soup. First you got out a large pot, but first you had to wash it seeing as it was covered in dust. Apparently it had never been used in the entire time the Captors had been living in the apartment. But once it was clean you filled it up with lightly salted water and brought it to a boil, then you added the egg noodles and some oil. Almost ten minutes later you drained them and put them back into the pot before sitting them on the back burner off the heat. Then you pulled out a saucepan and combined the cans of broth with a pinch of salt, half a teaspoon of dried basil, a dash of pepper, and half a teaspoon of dried oregano. When it came to a boil you added some chopped celery, onion, and carrots before turning it down to low and covering it with a lid to simmer for the next fifteen minutes.   
  
While it simmers you pulled out a pan and filled it with the chicken breasts. You sprinkled them with poultry seasoning and then let them cook through. While those simmered you sat at the table with Psii and you both chatted idly about this and that. Mostly you listened while he complained about the 'stupid buttfucks' he was forced to endure at his job. And you continued to lend him your ear while you chopped and pulled the fat from the chicken breasts. Then once the chicken was cubed you mixed it in with the broth and vegetables. Then you dumped the contents of the saucepan into the big pot with the noodles. Now all you had to do was let it rest on low heat for a bit and then it would be ready to serve.   
  
  
Psii smelled the air and grinned, he couldn't remember their kitchen ever smelling so good. He wondered if he could get their dear human friend to come by and cook for them more often. And while he was pondering future hypothetical meals you were pulling bowls and spoons from the drawers and cabinets. You tasted the soup and concluded it was finally finished. So you ladled some into three bowls and handed PSii his before calling Mituna in to get his. You carefully brought Sollux his bowl while Psii and Mituna ate at the kitchen table. Sollux curiously craned his neck up to try and see what lay hidden beyond the bowl's rim. You brought one of the decorative couch pillows over and sat it on his lap so he would have somewhere to sit his bowl without risk of burning either his lap or his hands. But after you sat it down he tried to reach for the spoon but you held it out of reach and said sternly, "Do not eat too fast or you'll get sick again. Your stomach is probably shrunken a bit from lack of food, so trying to finish this whole bowl fast will end poorly. Plus it's still hot as hell, and I don't want you burning your tongue or throat."   
  
He rolled his eyes but promised he'd eat slowly. So you handed him the spoon and went to go get yourself some too. You came back into the kitchen and both older Captors were almost done with their first bowl and eagerly wanting seconds. So with a dramatic sigh you refilled their bowls and got yourself one too. You decided to go sit with Sollux to keep him from getting lonely, not that he'd mention it if he did get lonely. You smiled once at Sollux and then shifted your focus to the show Sollux picked, which was How It's Made, and ate your dinner. You finished your bowl first and a few minutes later Sollux said he couldn't eat any more. So you got up and took his mostly finished bowl to the kitchen. You dumped his food out (couldn't let the others finish it for fear of the sickness spreading) and washed all the bowls and spoons.   
  
Once everything was cleaned up you took out the cold medicine and made Sollux another cup of honey and lemon tea. Two little green gel pills transferred from your hand to the smallest troll's. He gave them a wary glance but he swallowed them down when you promised him they were indeed troll friendly. He gulped down a little of the tea and sighed in peace. He was feeling the best he had in almost three days. You patted his head and looked at the time. It was getting pretty late and you had school tomorrow. So you gathered your purse and gave Psii instructions on what to do after you left. Nothing terribly difficult. You just told him to wait until the soup cooled down and then put it into the fridge, it would rot if left out overnight, and if they wanted more the next day they could just reheat some in the microwave.   
  
But then you made extra sure the eldest Captor was paying attention when you pulled out the small box of cold pills. Across the front of the box it said Vicks Dayquil & Nyquil in white letters. You held up both foil containers of pills to the troll. One package held green capsules and the other held orange ones. You made sure to tell him that Sollux was to take ONLY TWO of the green gel pills every 4 to 6 hours, and only at night. Any more and he'd overdose. And the same goes for the orange pills, he could only take TWO of them every 4 to 6 hours during the day. Psiioniic nodded and took the box of pills and told you he'd take care of Sollux. You told him you'd come back tomorrow after school was out to check on Sollux again and he agreed.  
  
Once everything was in order and taken care of you went to say bye to the young brothers. Mituna almost knocked you down with a huge hug, making you laugh. But when he let go you went over to Sollux and gave him a gentle hug before pulling back to push his bangs back and kiss his forehead. He flushed yellow and sputtered out nonsense while you chuckled. "Remember to rest Sollux, you'll need all the rest you can so you can get better faster. Your dad has instructions from me so he knows when to give you more medicine. Bye~" You pulled back from the hug and picked up your purse and left after telling them all to be good and that you'd be back tomorrow after school. You closed the door and heard Mituna giggling and Sollux hissing at him. You just rolled your eyes and mumbled, "Those two, I swear."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
